E C H O
by MidnightRainbow96
Summary: It seems there was one more Vongola Ring along with the other 7. The Snow Ring. Its guardian? A blunt and stubborn girl. Who is very much set on making Hibari's life hell. HibarixOC DinoxOC
1. A Case of Distortions

**E C H O**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary**: It seems there was one more Vongola Ring along with the other 7. The Moon Ring. Its guardian? A blunt and sadistic girl. Who is very much set on making Hibari's life hell.

**Note: My first time attempting a Hibari x OC story. I can already see it fail. Oh well, review anyways. If you are wondering, the first part (**_**1 month ago**_**) takes place right in chapter 14. **

I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Thank you.

* * *

_**- BULLET 1 -**_ - A Case of Distortions

* * *

_(1 Months Ago)_

_New school, huh? Reborn-sensei needs to be more specific_. I stared at the picture in my hands, then to the large building in front of me. Namimori Middle School, is it? Not bad_. I had find this place a single picture, god, why is there so much schools here._

"ROOAAR!!"

I felt a flash of wind rush past me, whipping my hair forward. A spiky brown haired guy ran like hell towards the school, dangling a much larger fellow behind with him. In an underwear.

I blanked out for a second. A couple seconds of initializing what's happened, I concluded one thing.

_My, isn't this place....interesting._

* * *

_(Present)_

"Yamamoto!" I called onto the baseball field. He looked around then found me standing near the stair railings. He waved to the others on his team, and jogged over.

"Yo, Yoriko, what's up?" he said, leaning the bat against the side of the wall.

"Mitani-sempai wants to know where the extra towels were," I said, transferring the message passed onto me. Today was so hot, how could anyone do anything in this heat.

"Oh, they're in storage room, near the back by the basketballs."

"Near basketballs," I said to myself, taking in a mental note, "Got it. Thanks." I started going back up again, the sun continuously beating down on my small stature.

"What's wrong, you sound like a zombie," he commented, removing the black cap from his head, wiping the perspirations that have formed on his forehead.

"Because I found out I work well in the Artic," I sighed dully. He chuckled, nodding along.

"It's been hot recently. Well, it _is_ summer after all."

"A miracle if it snowed," I replied, stalking up a couple more steps. "Good luck on your next game," I waved, before walking away.

"See ya," he replied.

I took all the energy left, jogging into the school, where it was cooler. Even if it was only by 4 degrees difference, that's better than the vicious sun outside. _Stupid UV rays._

When it was all crummy outside, life becomes extremely boring. So, I should think of something to do. That includes a certain Head Perfect.

"Oi, Shirabara." I turned and saw Mitani-sempai.

"Oh, Mitani-sempai. Yamamoto said that the towels were in the storage by the basketballs."

"Heh, thanks little messenger," he smiled, rustling my hair that was already soaked due to the sun and sweat.

"If you're referring to my height, please don't."

"No way on my life," he shivered. I guess he was recalling the incident about the sempai that I broke three ribs from because he called me short. It's not my fault I wasn't born taking pills for making giants. No offense.

"Well, see you around," he jogged off, meeting with the others on the track team.

_Hah_, I sighed. It's become boring again. Tsuna and Reborn are studying since Tsuna failed another test, which to be sure, is not the first time. Gokudera is probably with them too, seeing he's s loyal to the Boss. If it's playing a prank on Hibari, then that would take a lot of time away. _Wonder where he is_.

There are 2 places that are possible stations to finding him. Roof, which I swear is a boiling pot of hot, evaporated lava, and the Recreation Room.

_Most likely the Rec. Room._ I skipped through the bustling halls towards the well known guy that just loves this school a little too much to be called possessive.

***

I slipped open the door carefully, poking my head in. From the light breathing, he's clearly asleep. I've never seen someone sleep 18 hours a day. Nor have I met anyone that abuses power like he does.

I tip toed in, shutting the door behind without a creak. _Hmm, what should I do_? I dug into my skirt pocket, fetching out a couple of articles that this school clearly forbids. Like a pocket knife and firecrackers and a box of chocolates, etc.... _Wait, was chocolate forbidden?_ Oh well, like I care. Rules are meant to be broken.

_Firecrackers_. It's only a small string of 4 very small ones but..... Clearly, my brain just loves thinking up ways to torture our Head Perfect, ne?

I slid the glass window open, musty, hot air blowing in. I sat on the edge, waiting a few minutes to make sure he doesn't wake up. The wind blew in sending my black hair in frenzy.

"One, two, three," I whispered softly, lighting the small strand of firecrackers and throwing them near the door. They exploded, crackling and sizzling, orange and yellow sparks flying around.

It was an immediate reaction did the black haired male woke up and had his tonfa on ready, aimed at the door. Seeing only, the faint sparklers, his ominous glare turned toward me at the window. _Indeed that face was marvelous_, I laughed out loud, trying not to fall out the window yet.

"You clearly want to be bitten to death don't you?" he threatened menacingly.

"No, I was bored," I said, half chuckling. He got more pissed. I've clearly done more damage than this. Like the water balloon I dropped on him when he was sleeping on the roof.

"Then die," he came at full speed forward with his tonfa. I brought myself backwards, missing the steel by 4 cm. I plummeted out the window but that was to be expected. That's why I opened in the first place.

The air slid around me as I fell, but I pulled out the silver wire in my pocket. I chucked one end with weight on it and it wrapped around the fence on the roof. I swung about the rough walls, walking on it for about 3 steps before launching off and ending up in a tree.

I popped up on the branch I landed on, no major injuries. _Whee, that was fun_, I thought, hopping off. I can never miss I chance to prank the Head Perfect.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to the unmistakable voice. "Eh heh, Head Perfect got faster, ne?" I said, backing away. He continued to step forward, tonfas in hand.

"I'll bite you to death."

"That's what you said the last 30 times too."

When two powers clash, it happens to be very harsh on both users. Those of equal strength don't mesh well. Though, none of us would ever show that. It's only what we were taught, well, I was taught. I don't about him.

That's exactly why I resorted to dodging the swipe rather than blocking it in some way, shape or form.

"Oh, look at the time," I said playfully, clicking open the small silver pocket watch I magically pulled out of my pocket. "I am rather tight on schedule here," I acted, making dramatic gestures while dodging his wide swings at the same time. "I must be going now. See ya, Head Perfect-san," I winked and waved and ran for my life.

Fortunately, I made it out the gate without getting killed. Looks like he didn't bother to chase after me. Yay, freedom at last.

I trudged down the sidewalks to home, the deathly heat coming back to me. _Ah, if only the heat would end~_ Even short sleeves can't hold the heat out.

Oh, great, wasn't the athletic fest in 3 days?

***

"Get out or I'll bite you to death."

"You're the one that's not participating either."

He continued reading away, ignoring my existence altogether while I blew little bubbles out the window. I'm supposed to be on Team A with Tsuna-san and the others but sports aren't my thing. Don't expect much from someone that can trip on thin air. Or tripping up the stairs.

So the only hideout where no one would look for me would be the Rec. Room where the 'fearsome leader of the Disciplinary Committee' is. Quite nice actually, this is probably the only room that's actually air conditioned. One reason only, Hibari Kyouya.

How the hell I became an assassin? God knows, I don't.

"I said get out herbivore," he scowled, glaring up now, noticing the room temperature has gone up a notch 'cause the window was open. _Too hot for his cold heart, hm?_

"It's such a great view here," I said, paying no heed to his threat. From this window, we could see the school yard and it seems the bouncing race is about to begin. Isn't that Tsuna?

'_Midori tanabiku Namimori no~'_

"Hi-tan, if you'd please, shut that ringtone off before I do." I gave off a false smile, clearly annoyed by that stupid anthem that this school has. _He's probably the one that wrote this, too_. I would not be surprised.

Sensing my irritation he _purposely_ did not answer his stupid phone. I hid a slight growl under my breath and continued to blow my clear bubbles, trying to cut the song out. It started replaying again.

What, that song was only 2:26 long!? I swiped my head around and saw that he had replayed the ringtone. That...bastard....!!

The two of us a glaring fight for the next 5 minutes. Finally, I got hungry and sat down and ate the lunch box I brought along with me. If only I can feed him Bianchi's poison cooking. _Hah, beat that._

I'm surprised he hadn't tried to kill me yet. Usually he would have booted me out by now.

I finished my bento when the announcements went on.

'_Upon debating, this year's pole knocking competition with be Team A versus Team B+C union. All males, please prepare for the starting...'_

"Eh?!" I ran over to the window. The difference between the now new union and the A team was outrageous. _Wait, what_? Over near the Team A's pole, I swear I just saw Reborn. "Reborn-sensei?" What is he doing?

Hibari immediately hopped over. "The baby.....huh?" he mumbled to himself, scooting me over to look for himself. "This will be interesting."

With that, he jumped out the window, the 3rd story, landing on the ground without managing to break a bone. _Asshole_, I wanted to shout but held myself back. It wasn't any use to attract attention to myself after running away.

"Hope you lose Fuko no hito*," I whispered. Maybe I should chuck a rock at his head to distract him and see if Tsuna could win.

Psh, if Reborn is there, one dying will bullet for Tsuna should take that bastard out.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

* * *

* Fuko no hit: it literally translates to 'unhappy person' in Japanese; Yoriko has many nicknames for Hibari

**A/N: Ok, that's chapter 1. I know it was slightly boring but we set the relationship between Hibari and Yoriko. They're cute together if they didn't disagree so much. But let's set that aside. Thank you for reading my friends. Bye-bye!!**

_**Hoshiko**_


	2. A Case of Retentions

**E C H O**

**Note: Apparently, since the Future Arc for KHR is finished. There's a new one called the Inheritance Arc. And I absolutely hated the first chap of that. There are 7 transfer students from Shimon Middle: ones are a kid that gets bullied a lot, some Lady Gaga reincarnation named Shitt P, and the head of some liquidation committee that threatened Hibari for the Recreation Room!! That's unforgivable!! Beat her up Kyo-kun!**

I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Thank you.

* * *

_**- BULLET 2 - **_- A Case of Retentions

* * *

Ah, the weather's finally cooling down. And I have to wear the other uniform again. It's not that bad..... Ok, forget what I said, I hate uniforms, period.

I have to report to Reborn. I stretched my arms out, yawning. Head Perfect's sleeping disease is catching on to me. Lovely. And I'm especially tired from Reborn's birthday party. That was great. I got 95 points, hehe.

I stopped in front of my house, swinging open the iron gate. Actually, it's not a permanent house since I just moved here. I might move again, depending on a situation I hope that won't happen.

It wasn't too big but pretty big for someone living alone. I had a wide front yard, fenced. And all modern equipment necessary for teenage survival.

How I afforded it?

That's a secret!

Plus, I live alone so I get all the space to myself. It's not lonely, I only need this place to store and sleep in. I'm usually with the others at Tsuna's and Reborn's place. But some entertainment isn't bad.

Reminds me, I need to get changed a get going.

I strided down the street in brown boots, black sockings, a maroon skirt and a black jacket. It was the first few things I saw and the easiest to slip on so let it be.

I soon arrived to the future Vongola boss' house. The sun was setting making the sky turn bright orange. I rang the door bell.

"Oh, Yoriko-chan! You came to visit Reborn?" Nana greeted happily at the door. I gave a grin and nodded.

As I entered, I recognized one very familiar blond sitting in the dining room. "Dino!" I said cheerfully, grabbing him from behind, keeping a tight bear hug around his neck. He made a sound as if he was choking.

"Wha- Yori!?" he exclaimed, surprised.

I criticized, still in my cheerful antics, "How come I don't get a hello?" I continued to dangle from his neck, obviously choking him.

"Gack! Yori can't breathe..."

I finally loosen my hold. He took several deep breaths to recompose himself. "I didn't know you were in Japan, Yori."

"Reborn-sensei invited me. So, why are you here?"

"Ah, Yoriko!" I looked up at the voice that called my name. Tsuna and Reborn were coming down the stairs.

"Ciaossu, Yoriko."

"Reporting in," I replied, giving a bright salute.

"Yoriko, you know Dino-san?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"This clumsy fool over here? Yeah."

"You don't have to affront me on every comment you say, Yori," Dino replied, sighing. I just continued smiling.

"Though it is true. You are a klutz," Reborn added.

"Geez you two!" Dino exclaimed, embarrassed. Tsuna sweat dropped. Typical day between the three of us. After all, me and Reborn are close friends, and he mentors me sometimes.

"I used to substitute for Reborn when he had other things to take care of."

"Don't remind me," Dino said tiredly, head hanging. I snorted.

"You mean how embarrassing that a 20 year old grown man is getting beat up by a 12 year old girl. Ah, those old times were fun," I sparkled, remembering some good times. I found out around then, how fun scissors and chainsaws were.

"Indeed," Reborn joined in with my memory reruns.

"Those two are close aren't they."

"No, it's like they're the same."

"What?" Reborn and I challenged at the same time, turning back to face the two students. They gulped.

"I see what you mean."

* * *

"Hibari, why don't you do something fun for once."

"Why are you still here herbivore?"

"'Cause there's nothing to do during my 2-class break." Coincidentally, right after lunch I have a study hall so I get about 2 hours and 15 minutes of free time.

He starts his 'ignore that idiot' thing again and goes back to reading papers. I pout and play with a pencil he has on his desk. _What should I do now?_ I still have about and hour and a half to waste. I tried balancing the black pencil on my nose, watching it tip back and forth. Wow, I just noticed all his pencils have 'Student Head Perfect' printed on them. _Custom-made, no where did he get something like that?_

Sooner or later, he swipes the pencil from my grasp and places it back, giving me a glare. I stick my tongue out is reply.

"Kyou-kyou is so moody," I chided. "You really need something to lighten up."

"It has nothing that concerns you," he retorted, going back to the paperwork.

"Of course it does, because I'm amazing that way."

He raised one eyebrow but didn't bother to answer. I'm still surprised how I managed to stay here so long without getting booted yet. A miracle has happened.

* * *

Dino and Tsuna had some 'training' today. It seems they had a bit of an accident with Enzio and Tsuna ended up in the hospital with a broken leg.

"Dino, did you have to come visit with every single one of your men?" I asked, looking behind at the marching band of husky guys in suits following their boss.

"They're worried about Tsuna too. It wouldn't be fair if only I came," he answered, giving a carefree smile. _Take a picture and e-mail it to them_, but I didn't say that. Instead I just told him he was a idiot and continued searching for Tsuna's hospital room.

We finally came across the room (scaring the wit out of some bystanders) and entered. Seems he has some roommates too.

"Dino-san, Yoriko!"

"Tsuna, you feel better?" I asked, propping myself up to sit on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, thanks for visiting...." I saw him eye the whole mafia family crowding the room. I patted his shoulder and sighed, showing my sympathy.

"Sorry about earlier, Tsuna, even if I was with you..." Dino apologized. Tsuna waved his hands furiously, dismissing the clumsy Italian's guilt.

"No, I tripped after you rescued me and this happened, um....besides....I feel fine!! The patients will get scared like this..." he trailed off, looking at the men in black again.

"Really?" Dino said, not even noticing the fact his men aren't perfectly cute angels floating around. Angels shouldn't be muscle man wearing a black suit and glaring down at you. I start to feel sorry for the other patients.

"Anyway," he said, getting back to his point, "hospitals are the easiest place for bosses to get targeted. You don't have one do you?" His hands dug into his pocket. "Here, take my trusty gun," he handed him a shiny gray gun with a smile.

Tsuna went through a hyperventilated gaping stage as I sighed at their stupidity.

The patients scrambled out screaming.

Overreaction? I don't blame them.

***

While the Cavallone 10th and family gets kicked out, I manage to sneak away and wander the halls. I stopped by a juice machine and bought a soda. Apple flavored.

I like apples.

I start fumbling for more change so I could buy something for Tsuna since I forgot to come with a present today.

_**~Bam**_

_**~Whack**_

I stared at the hospital door behind me. Some terrified moans and shouts emitted from it and then it went dead silent. _What is this hospital?_

I never trusted hospital anyways. I mean, they stick these giant long needles into you and insert god knows what and says it will help you. I don't see the point. And needles and me don't get along.

Being bold and shameless, I marched over and opened the door. I backed up a bit when I saw him.

"I didn't know the Head Perfect could get sick."

He turned to face me from where he had beaten up some dudes (roommates, probably). He wore black pajamas, I never thought I'd get to see that, and tonfa at hand. He merely glanced then sat back on his bed, pretending he didn't even hear me. I walked in casually and poked the poor victims of his. "Sheesh, Kyou-chan, Japan's health care costs just went up because of this."

"Why are you here?" he asked, going back to a literature book he was reading. Why does he always use that bored tone with me anyway?

"Tsuna broke his leg and I came to visit him," I answered, mimicking his monotonous voice. He perked up at Tsuna's name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, hm?" he said. He took the contact phone at the night stand at his right and dialed something. A faint clicked came from it and he said, "I'd like to request Sawada Tsunayoshi here."

I stood in awe for a moment. He just requested for Tsuna. _Could he be worried_, I thought. _Most likely not but..._

"...yaoi....."

He turned his head at me. "What?"

I covered my mouth, realizing I had randomly blurted that out. "No, I said nothing that concerns you," I smiled, excusing myself from that conversation. "Anyway, why are you here?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I caught a slight cold."

"I thought fools don't catch colds."

He glared hard at my eyes. "Who are you calling a fool?" his voice warning me of what danger I'd be in if I said anymore.

I looked away, ignoring his glare. I noticed I was still holding the juice I bought for Tsuna.

"Here," I said, chucking the cool metal can at him. He caught it deftly.

"What's this?"

"It's something called orange juice, chilled by something known as a freezer and made somewhere in this century," I replied sarcastically. Ok, I couldn't help it, plus, he started it first. "You're sick right? It's only natural you get a get well present."

He didn't reply and merely placed the tin on the night stand. I got up to leave. "Remember to drink it before it gets warm, I heard vitamin C helps colds," I said before I left from the door.

***

Later, I heard Tsuna was unfortunately beaten up by Hibari after he lost the 'don't wake me up or I'll bite you to death' game.

I have a feeling that I should have regret given him the drink. But I didn't.

* * *

He turned again, unable to fall asleep yet. His eyes saw the empty juice can still left on the table since he had been busy and hasn't thrown it away yet.

"_It's because you sleep on the roof 24/7 you caught a cold. Don't you have any mind clock that tells you that it's fall, already. Geez." Her arms crossed, making that exaggerated sigh. _

He could literally imagine her saying that. She was a strange and annoying herbivore, predictable yet unpredictable at the same time.

He had decided to stay in the hospital for the night since he still felt slightly light headed. Not that he'd let that pull him down. It's Sunday tomorrow anyway.

If he was going to fall asleep he should stop thinking about confusing things. Shuffling once more, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hibari is so cute. And Yoriko is a talking master. I should make her a lawyer someday, not a mafia member. Anyway, I mainly follow the manga plot line, adding in some things for Yoriko and Hibari to get together. Enjoy.**

_**Hoshiko**_


End file.
